


Bro's Replacement

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Ectobiology, Egg Laying, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Hatchlings, Lamia, Mating, Naga, Nipple Licking, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Protectiveness, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: The zoo needs a few more baby animals for their lamia exhibit, so Stretch volunteers to be his brothers replacement. He'll do the honorable thing as a big brother, and get laid by a stranger.  >_>;;Long story short, wild Underfell lamia Papyrus and domesticated Underswap lamia Papyrus try to make some babies together. ( '3') read tags please. Nsfw fic 18+ only





	1. SpicyHoney

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work.  
> Thanks for voting on Twitter! I will be sure to upload all the incomplete messes ahahaa  
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down.  
> ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long. Thankyou.

Fell wasn’t sure when he had woke up. Somewhere from beyond the haze of drugs his eye lights had formed and saw nothing but the white. His eyes felt blurry. He couldn’t tell if this was the white blankets of snow from Snowdin, or if they were the puffy clouds that marked heavens entrance. Either way, he felt like shit.

Time passed. The designs of the white ceiling came into detail, as his mind started to clear up. He rolled to his side. Wrapping his tail around him for warmth and protection. This was somewhere new… somewhere… wide open and without the foliage of the forest to hide.

His soul pounded through his ribs, eyes jutted to every corner of the padded cell.

Blank. Blank. Blank. 

He coiled into himself, backing away into the farthest corner from where there appeared a door. He remembered why he was drugged now. He’d been captured by humans. A tranquilizer hit his side and he was dragged into a crate… shipped off to… here. Wherever the fuck ‘here’ was.

Sans! He’d nearly forgotten his clumsy older brother had been trying to escape too. They split up. If his brother had been captured too…!! 

But no. It was impossible. He wasn’t here now. So he calms himself, at least, as much as he can until the door suddenly opens.

Three humans enter, each one with a poking stick the length of their arms. “...And this is the newest Naga to our exhibit. Pretty one right? Red scales are unique. We rescued it from the jungle. See the wide crack on its head… poor thing was on the verge of death.”

Fell growls. He was not on the ‘verge of death’. He was the top predator in his domain… these bastards took his kingdom from him.

“Such a wonderful ruby color… do you think it will take well to the other?”

Other? What other?! Had Sans been taken too? He’d been backed up so far into the corner that he lost his edge of intimidation. These humans were just casually talking. Unaware they were his targets… the only thing blocking the door. That exit.

Fell scowled, eyes aimed for the door. He can quickly immobilize the humans if he just lunged for them. His claws were long enough to-

His claws-!!! They were gone! Sealed under little black bags that prevented him from ripping the flesh off their face. He stares at each hand in awe. A growl building in the pit of his stomach. Now they would pay.

“Bring it in.”

He slithers towards them with a dash of speed. His tail whips out, about to smack the first human into the wall but more humans enter, dragging a crate with them. Fell jumps back, coiling into a corner again. 3 were hard enough to deal with… 6 was a loss.

The crate bounces, but its handlers carefully open the gate.The humans retreat immediately, sealing Fell inside with the crate and… whatever was inside. That's when Fell sees him for the first time.

He had orange scales like the sun and piercing eyes that matched.

“ssSup.” An orange forked tongue flicks out between his teeth. “I’m Honey.”

Fell raised a heavy bone brow in question at the sudden appearance of another lamia. When he heard the humans talking about a second he thought they were talking about Sans- not this shiny fuck.

The orange monster in front of him was well fed, round and portly, yet it didn’t appear as if he had ever hunted a day in his life. His scales were glossed and pristine, his bones were in one piece and polished. His nails were short, his fangs were clipped, and the monster wore the same clothing as humans- A baggy orange sweater and a collar around his neck.

“Nyeh heh heh, I see now. You’re a pet!” Fell crossed his arms and spat on the ground. “You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you let those humans reduce you to such a pitiful state! You’re an embarrassment to us monsters! Never fear, fellow lamia! I will break us both out of here!”

“Eh… no can do pal.” Stretch smirked with a dumb grin, though an orange hue flushed on his face. “This room is locked tight until we ‘unite’ together, ya know?” He coiled into himself and rested by leaning on his own tail.

“I see.” Boss smashed his hands together in triumph. “This is a group puzzle. We must unite our forces to escape together.” He looks around quickly. “That door must be locked, which means the air vent is our only means out. Give me a boost.”

Stretch sighed. “Guess your really missing the point huh? You’re not going to fit through those vents anyway… Why don’t we take this slow. How bout your name?”

“Name?” Fell scowled. “I don't have a name! I’m not a pet, unlike you.”

“Well what do other monsters call you?”

“... my brother calls me ‘Boss’. That's precisely why I have to escape! My brother is-”

“He’s safe,.” Honey chuckled. “They only needed one monster for the breeding program. Your brother was probably caught and released. You’ll meet up with him soon.”

“That’s great! Then I just have to-” Fell stopped talking as those words sunk into him. He sized up the monster before him, looking at his assumed mate. “ Breeding… program?”

“Yeah.. the zoo does it every couple years when animals are old enough. This year they wanted some babies for the lamia exhibit. So I volunteered.”

“ you volunteered? What kind of sick fuck are you? Lazy and overfed, your-!! “

“ i get it. I get it. An embarrassment to our kind. Fuck off. I did it to keep my bro safe. If i take his place then he doesn't have to carry your stupid eggs.”

Huh? Fell backs up. “Whose stupid eggs? “

“yours… BoSsss” Honey flicks his tongue out, taunting Fell.

They stood off in opposite sides of the room after that, a long silence falling between them. Stretch wondered if this wild animal was daft enough that he didn’t understand flirting, even if it was forced flirting and Stretch’s act was far from perfect, it was still an invitation to mate. It was common sense… be aroused dammit.

Boss raised a brow, curious as to why in the world the pet would still want to mate. The lamia had escaped worst situations before, no doubt he could do it again. All he had to do was break down that door and that would start a fast escape.

He made a move towards it, prompting Stretch to jump in alert as the red lamia approached. He almost thought the other wouldn’t have him but watching the other slither to his half of the room relieved him. Until the brute walked right past him and tried to ram down the door.

“... seriously?” Stretch wasn’t sure if he should be offended at this point. “I’m offering myself to you and your just going to ignore me?”

“This door leads outside. We can both escape.”

“...I dont want to escape.” Stretch seethed. “I want to protect my bro! Even if I have to force you to give me your damn eggs!!!” In one quick motion Stretch had shoved Edge to the floor and blocked off his view with both his hands.

Sharply he bumped their teeth together painfully, but Stretch pressed on and pushed his tongue inside. Delving inside the wet warmth of the other lamias mouth with a breathy inexperienced lick. Their tails entwined and it didn’t seem like there was any resistance. Especially when Boss drew his own tongue forward, anxious to taste - and bite.

And bite, he did.Something primal and needy drove through his will and intellect and it wasn’t long before Boss was panting hard, nipping at the tongue and battling for dominance in their mouths. But that wasn’t enough. He separated the kiss at once, leaving a strand of saliva to dangle between their parted lips and instead shifted his gaze to the pale lushous bone Stretch kept hidden under his hoodie. Just the top was exposed enough to show his collar, and Boss bit hard down into the jut of bone. Running his tongue over the indents as blood and marrow seeped from the fresh wound, even as Stretch cursed and crumbled above him. Dropping his full weight onto the lamia below before arching his back and relishing in the pleasure of the venom running through his system.

Poison wouldn't spread through his body in the same way a prey’s would. For one, Stretch was much larger than something they would hunt for and two, a lamias poison was negated in their own bodies. Yet still a warm tingle spread through Stretch’s spine. He shivered as the sensation coursed through his magic, rolling through every joint and bone.

The other monster was slowly starting to get into it. The heavy panting and petting were only the beginning of their copulation. Though a virgin, Stretch knew a thing or two about mating. The pole went in the hole and all that. Mix it around and boom- baby batter! Right? He steadied his magic to make something new, identifying as a female for the time being.

Between them, his marmalade colored tail started to take glow and rearrange itself into a new form. The warmth of its glow stirred up his innards, creating a womb where there was none. The slit beneath his navel appeared to be puffing up and it began to drip with a sweet odor to serve as an inviting entrance. Stretch had to feel, he dipped his own fingers into the slit and explored, this shape was new. Exotic…

He thought he would be the one given a cute female to mate with… having to adopt this form was certainly not in his plans… but it was still exciting.

His phalanges scraped down towards the folds of his pussy, curiously roaming around what parts were sensitive. His hips buckled down on Boss’s lap, finding a pleasurable nub right above his twitching hole. Boss rolled his hips appreciatively, his own arousal started to rub up against him. Stretch held his breath, he knew he was doing this for his bro…. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy his first time.

He bent forward wanting to claim Boss’s mouth for himself. Their teeth clack loudly together, over excited for the contact. Stretch’s tongue whips out, lapping at the taste of blood on Boss’s tongue. The metallic and liquorice like taste lit a desire in his groin. Suddenly Stretch lunged at the skeleton, knocking them both back to the floor, craving his flavor and attention.

Hands roamed around his chest, copping for breasts to engulf the bone. Boss’s thumb circled against his ribs, waking the honey glow of magic to take form. Stretch flushed, a shade of orange sprinkled across his cheeks with the new flesh taking form. But Boss just smirked, his long tongue flickered against the newly formed niples, drawing one into this mouth.

“AH!” Stretch gasped. He wrapped his hands around Boss’s head, drawing him close as his sharp teeth nibbled around the sensitive flesh. He closed his eyes tight, still grinding against the hard organ pressing into him.

Phalanges hovered over Stretch’s chest, brushing lightly over new nerves and sent a bolt of electricity up his spine. The lamia wouldn’t be out done though, Stretch fingered the slit of his pussy, feeling for the tip of Boss to help slide him inside.

The warmth of the head of his cock was so new, it pushed against a bundle of nerves that the two moaned at. The vibrations from Edge’s mouth spread through his modest breasts and echoed against his ribs.

Starved for this attention, Stretch thirsted for more. His tummy was aching to be filled. The flame built up between them was scalding. Stretch lifted his hips higher, tail curling in pleasure, sliding himself fully on Boss’s cock.

Intense pleasure cut through him all at once, Stretch gasped, tears began leaking from his eyes, rolling down in hot globs of condensed magic. The euphoric sensation of being filled to the hilt made him see the edge of heaven.

Stretch’s voice was caught in his throat, and stars began to fill his vision. His eyelights morphed into tiny hearts and the lamia beneath him moaned in earnest, back to biting and clawing at any part of flesh his claws could reach.

“Yess….” Desperate for more he jutted his hips up against the mound of flesh pushing inside him. Fell groaned with their coupling. He began thrusting without waiting for his mate to adjust.

Roughly he pushed his girth deeper and deeper into the warm passage, nearly tearing that orange slit in two. His mates moans turned into displeasured grunts, but Fell was desperate for more.

He bit down to the side of his neck again, drawing blood from bone and mawing the pretty collar with his canines. Stretch arced backwards and shuddered with an orgasm. His entire body clenched around the invading organ piercing him in two but the pleasure didn’t stop.

Fell was a machine, he sunk his claws at the base of his mates hips and moved him up and down against his will.

Slapping of wet magic against each other, overtook the sound of moans. Stretch couldn’t breath much less mangle a pleasurable plea to stop from his throat. In the back of his mind he knew he couldn’t beg for that. It was his idea to be mated, after all.

He bit his jaw together and tried to endure as another orgasm pulled him over the edge. His head lolled forward, leaning against Fell for support as the lamia plunged into him again and again.

His claws had broken through the small little mittens and drew blood from his partners hips, he’d feel those bruises in the morning… but Stretch couldn’t think long on it, because the base of Fell’s ecto flesh suddenly stilled and grew inside of him. The width stretched him open, pushing at his pelvic bone with an incessant roughness.

His honey colored tongue stuck out, drooling as the bulge filled him and plugged up the release Fell had worked for. The crimson flood of cum washed over his insides and into his womb. Fell grunted, leaning them backwards to direct all his seed deep deep inside him.

Stretch’s eye lights were wide little hearts, his stomach couldn’t hold anymore and now the strain pushing against his urethra had spurred his magic to accommodate the growing volume of fluid. His stomach bulged at the flood of semen. “nggh!” He choked on his tongue when he felt his stomach nearly burst and stretch around the warmth.

Fell was panting quietly, watching every expression slip from his partner. As his knot squelched between them he took the look of his exhausted mate. Sweat beaded against his bone along with blood and bites. He felt drawn to stroking up the others spine, massaging him gently after the other had come so hard.

For every bite he’d torn into that lovely pink bruised collar bone, Stretch clawed down his back to hold onto him. He felt those scratches burn in the aftermath of the their heated fucking. His mate was on the verge of tears, his tummy nice and round.

It took only a few minute for his knot to soften and the cream he’d been plugging inside of Stretch dripped down around his shaft and puddled on the floor. Edge remained inside the little orange lamia, the door had yet to open still and his mate looked about ready to collapse. – Clearly in no condition for escape.

He licked up the side of his mate’s neck, lapping at the spilt blood and tears. Already his member was hard and ready to breed the other again. Stretch’s insides were practically begging for more; slickened with their mixed juices he was so sensitive to every minute movement.

His mate was lying in his lap for support, breathless and yet mewing little moans like an aftershock of pleasure pulsed through his body.

His distended tummy was empty, dripping down between them. Fell tut his teeth together at the scene. He really liked seeing the plump middle filled with his cum, like his mate was due any day. The urge to breed the stranger was surprisingly overwhelming while the scent of sex still fresh in the air and invigorating to his libido.

He was still hard and his mate’s womb was far from full. Rocking his hips up he tried to pull Stretch into another position. Since they were still stuck here… he might as well satisfy himself completely.

It was hours later when Boss finally let him rest

~*~*~*~

Stretch felt unbearably full when he woke up tangled in his mate's arms. Everything he touched felt hot, sticky, and wet and Stretch wanted a bath right about now. After hours of that relentless stamina freak pistoning him into oblivion, Boss had finally fallen asleep.

The musk of sex and bone lingered heavily in the air… but beneath that layer of pheromones was the scent of the forest and the wild lamia pressed around his body. Stretch shuddered against the thick scent of a beast. The strong embrace of his mates arms over himself and their entwined tails made it so he couldn’t wriggle away even if he wanted to.

Stretch knocked his head back against the floor and stared up at the white ceiling. There was nothing else in this room except for the two of them and sharing their bodies like this felt... nice. It was a shame that this consummation was only for a day. Boss wasn’t such a bad guy to have kids with.

He looked down at his swollen tummy to try to see the little eggs that had been inseminated inside. An opaque color of orange and red magic swirled together, still hot and pressing up against his bladder. He couldn’t see anything.

“Hey.” Stretch shook his shoulder. “Hey… boss.. guy. … are you up?”

“Mnnnnyeh...what … what do you want?”

“Your eggs! I want your eggs! Where are they?!”Stretch shook him again, rougher. “We had all that sex!! Was it for nothing?!”

“I got something out of it,” Boss smirked, lazily rolling over he wrapped his hands around Stretch and pinned him down against his chest. Falling fast asleep again. His snore made his mate all the more frustrated.

“No~! Wake up~!!” Stretch pounded on his chest futility. “Wake up and breed me! Asshole!”

Boss yawned, sticking his forked tongue out. Sleepily he pets his mates stomach in small circles. “So fucking eager...are you not full enough? Look. That's all me in there…”

“It should be eggs!” Stretch nearly screamed, body trembling as Boss rubbed the swollen tum. It leaked out of him with the slight pressure. A warm trickle of their fluids, squirting between the two of their closely pressed bodies. “Uwaaa- you…” Stretch moaned. “you need to deposit eggs in me!”

“I’m tired.” Fell groans, meanwhile he’s slipping a finger into the tight pussy beneath him. Stretch trilled happily, his tail coiled against him. Entertained by his mates small mewls, he slipped another finger in and scissored into the quaking mess of ecto flesh. Stretch was left utterly disappointed when the lamia removed those digits with a pop and leaned back on the floor.

“Since your so eager… and wet… why don’t you take over?” He stopped rubbing against honey and defiantly crossed both his arms under his skull so he wouldn't have to do any more work. Through half-lidded eyes, boss tilted his head back and idly watched what Stretch would do.

Stretch wriggled to assert his dominance on top, draping his honey glowing body against the limp noodle beneath him. The squish of their bodies made it much easier to jerk Boss’s thick member. It was their natural lube, Stretch thought with a blush as he began to stroke up and down the monster's length, squishing the skin of his ecto dick to bead up cum at its tip.

There was a hiss of breath, a forked tongue flicked out and tasted the side of Boss’s skull. Wanting to bite down into that clavicle again, just to make the fucker flinch, but Stretch resisted the urge. He didn’t want Boss to come back for more vengeance against the hickeys. He’d been bitten more than enough for one evening and those bruises were already manifesting along his marrow.

It wasn’t long before Boss was hard again, smirking with anticipation to see what his little mate would do now that their positions were flipped.

Stretch lined himself up with the organ, lifting himself up by pushing down against Boss’s stomach. The thick length slid into him easily, squashed between the heat and moistness inside. Boss groaned at the intrusion. HIs eye lights fluttered hazily with greed.- wanting to move his hips up…

But he was not going to get the chance because in an instant Stretch seated himself fully. Their bodies were pressed close together, not allowing the slightest friction until he adjusted to the new sensation. The cum that was sitting warmly in his tummy was spewed out to fit more of Boss inside him. Inner cavern walls stretched against the rod jamming up against his formed uterus.

“You’ll deposit… eggs this time?” Stretch groaned he could feel the tip of Boss’s dick pressing up against his inner organs. Twitching with need.

“Maybe…” Boss smirked. “You’ll have to earn it first…”

Stretch wasn’t going to step down from this challenge, he already had this monsters cum swelling in his middle… what were a few eggs? He could certainly take it!

He closed his eyes tightly and canted his hips upwards against the curve of his dick, feeling it give a throb of need against his overly sensitive clit. The monster groaned in his throat, throwing his head back to give into the feeling of being filled once again. With the red perky dick shining through his ecto magic he was able to see everything inside of his ecto magic being stretched and reforming to the shape of the member mashing up against him.

“You look like you're enjoying this,” Boss said slyly. “Isn’t this just for your brother's sake?”

Stretch panted hard, he didn’t think just the simple rocking was enough to set his loins on fire so soon but Boss’s incessant plowing earlier had left an impression on his body that now craved the sweat-laden touch of another lamia.

“MnnnGhhh! Knot! I’m Not~!!” He ground out the words but his body was giving a different answer, his tail wrapped around the other lamia to secure his place as he bobbed up and down on the thick base, letting gravity force him open to be split again and again. “Dis is- just to help… my ..bruuhther.~!.” Stretch muddled his words together, grinding to a rhythm of music provided by the wet slaps of ecto flesh melting together.

He cupped a hand towards his chest, rubbing at the perky nipples that had manifested along his ecto body. This form was unique and so new to him...every caress filled his body with a natural desire to breed. Every nerve, oversensitive.

The laboratory walls echoed every lewd sound no matter how small or loud. The squelch of their bodies was the only sound for a while until Stretch opened his mouth and gaped with a strangled moan. Tighter than before… something in his body clenched with a pressure that spiraled up his bones.

He looked down between them, eyelids drooping, to see the first of what would hopefully be many eggs- pushed up against his womb. Stretch stops his rocking and falls heavily on Boss, breath hitching in his throat as the egg caught against the back of his womb and ballooned out, pressing up against the ecto sack for space. It floated among the sea of seed Boss had so expertly provided earlier… pushing out the mixed reds and orange as it settled in place in his ectobody.

Cum splattered down between their coupling, Boss groaned with the heat running over his navel. It slickened his dick up with their juices and spread more pheromones in the air.

And somehow, Stretch continues bobbing up and down on his rod. Shuddering through a wave of bliss, the lamia rolls his eyes back into this skull and rolls his hips forward to drive the prodding organ back into his wet chasm.

Body shaking and breath labored, Stretch has to tilt his head back and scream because it feels so right to trust someone else with his own pleasure. It feels right to rut their hips up roughly with a wet slap and feel the pressure between them building again. Expectant of the swelling in his middle, he slaps himself up against the slickened lamia and wraps his tail around Boss’s neck. The little pressure did wonders to make the monster tense and wake up to the rough way they had been making love. He needed Boss’s insane stamina right now to keep pounding into him. He needed more than one egg. He needed a clutch of eggs before he went home. It gave them the best possible chance that they would hatch into babies.

Boss claws at the tail wound around his neck, pushing the tail to the side angrily. That seemed to get his attention. The Red lamia growls with a predatory aura and takes control of the situation now that Stretch has earned the first egg.

He changes their position, pushing the little honey snake up against the wall and holding him there with his tail draped over one arm and pressing up against the hip. Faster than before, the head of his dick presses up deep, deep inside of Stretch. The head of his hemipenis slips up into the very back of his magic, stretching the conjured mass thin and Stretch scream at the intrusion… coming again at the newly pleasurable the sensation pushing up against his spine and womb.

Boss admired his work, he could see himself inside of Stretch, along with his egg. The sack that held his children was overflowing with seed, pressed up against the very edges of the magic barrier. Boss strokes it, strokes himself from the inside of Stretch’s ribs and helps to coax another egg up into Stretch’s thinly stretched magic.

Two pushed into his body, already filling him to bursting. The snake’s tummy swelled with each lump, the size of a cup, sitting plumpy in his ecto tummy. After the third, Stretch collapsed heavily against his mate and gave up. Too much, too full. He wasn’t used to holding this form or holding his weight.

Boss rubs over the mound, his children. Laying small kisses on Stretch as they came down from their high together. Chest rising and falling, panting and moaning in the aftermath of bliss. Boss was fast asleep in an instant and Stretch hoped he didn't wake. He wasn't ready to go another ten rounds with that sex demon.

Stretch hated this blank room for mating. He missed his enclosure in the zoo. With colorfully painted walls of leaves and tiny faces pressing up against the glass. He could swim in the little pool and feel so refreshed even on the hottest days. His brother would be smiling and happy… and laughing… Always laughing. Stretch wanted to preserve that smile… He had to. It was his duty as a big brother to make sure Sans never had to experience that breath of sadness. So even now, as Stretch is squashed under the weight of his mate, he feels thankful it is him and not Berry.

Not that this was too bad either.

Maybe it was the amazing sex… but he liked this lamia. Stretch would miss him.

In the morning, when handlers entered, Boss hissed at them and coiled tightly around his little mate. But it was futile to fight back. The humans had tranq guns and Boss was already at a disadvantage. Honey whispered goodbye to the strange wild lamia, as they drug him away, unable to fight back. They would return that one back where they found him. And Stretch would go back to the zoo. Bearing a child, so his little brother wouldn’t have to endure the months of aching pregnancy.

That's what he hoped for.

~~~

Boss woke in the middle of the forest outside of where he was last captured. His shiny fuck of a brother was shaking him awake. “Boss, BOss! I’m glad your back!” Red smiled. He actually smiled with a full set of fangs. One seemed to be a fake gold one.

Boss raised a bone brow, curious.

“When we split up to run, I got caught and was taken to this weird mating facility,” Red said. “They gave me this cute lil blue lamia buddy to breed and took care of all my cuts!”

Indeed, Red was clean and smelling of the same soaps Stretch reeked of. Boss sat up, missing the entanglement of tails and the ribcage against his own. “...same.”

“Same? That's weird. Berry offered to be his bro’s replacement.”

Boss frowned. That's the same story Stretch told him. That petty human zoo had just knocked up two of their prized snakes and he wasn't going to stand for it. If Stretch's promise had came through, maybe Boss wouldn't bat an eye, but he selfishly wanted to meet the monster carrying his eggs.

He wanted to meet Honey again.

"Red," Boss snarled. "We're going to break our mates out."


	2. CherryBerry

Red raised a bone brow in question. He looked around himself quickly, not even able to pick up the trail where the humans had captured and brought them back. All around them was the underbrush and tangle of trees in this wide forest that was their home. He didn’t even know where a human zoo might be. “Boss… how are we going to find them again?” 

“I don't know… but my mate made a deal with those shady humans and now I find out they’ve double crossed him! For that- they will pay for their trickery! I will reap my revenge on them!” 

“Heh, you just want to see your mate again.” 

“...so?”

“Same here.” 

“Good! Then we are in agreement!” Boss smacks his fist into his hand triumphantly. “ We’ll infiltrate the human’s zoo and break out our mates! To do that, I need you to tell me about what you saw when you were there. I need a full report! Leave out no details!” 

Red blushed. “Well I woke up alone…”

…

...

Red woke up in a room where there were white walls that displayed nothing. No forest, no windows, no way to escape- save for the single entrance door. Red tried it. Futily. Knowing it would have been locked. Too lazy to try to force the door open, Red backed himself into a corner and coiled around his tail to keep warm. 

He noted the small humming from the ceiling as an air conditioner unit kicked on and chilly temperate air poured into the room like a rainfall mist settled on him. Only it was colder. Much colder. He shivered, becoming docile when the humans opened the doors. He did his best to hiss at them, warning them to back off, but couldn’t do more than that when he felt the sleepy call of hibernation. He urged himself to stay alert with predators in the room and watched as they unlatched a crate. They dumped another monster in here. Then took their crate with them and left. The cool air must have been part of the humans plan, because as soon as they closed the doors again a breath of warmth air filtered through the air ducts. Red sighed contently, as did the other young lamia with him. 

There was a blue tail, such a striking color to compliment his own red. It was smooth like a river and Red felt the color was unnatural to his own. Not a single scar lined those scales and a pleasant smell of lavender and salts washed from the beach laden body. He’d never seen another lamia besides Boss, and he was sure this blue tail must have belonged to some nymph. 

That would explain the starry eyes. Red glanced down as soon as he saw the wide blue pupils. Cautious of falling prey to hypnosis. Thats where Red kept his eyes fixed for most of their encounter, ~looking only at the blue lithe body that wrapped in the opposite corner. 

Friend? Foe? Red wasn’t sure… but the humans that captured him had placed these two in a room together. He’d heard of this before through rumors. Some sort of match, where humans had monsters fight for their amusement. The winner would probably go free. Red’s magic hummed, as he stood on edge against an attack. 

“H..hello.” The words were trembling and clearly not masking the fear the monster felt. Rookie mistake. A monster knew better than to let his fear known in battle. Red smirked, knowing he could win this easy. Some puny monster was going to challenge him? HA! He’d wipe the floor with this looser and get back home. “My name is B-”

“No names.” Red growled. “We’re here to fight, I dont give a crap about meeting you.” 

The blue one wiggled, coming a little closer. “Um.. no actually. We’re not here to fight. We’re here to uh.. Oh… wrestle like mommies and... daddies.” 

“...?” The shift in tone made Red confused. This didn’t sound like someone itching to fight. The voice was a low whimper… kind of out of breath and nervous. Red kept his gaze fixed on the floor. “...wrestle?”

“...um… well…” The tips of his fingers clacked against one another as the monster tried to explain something that was making them so nervous. Red took a brief glimpse up at the those rounded fingers that were too dull for battle. “I… volunteered to … um… hold your…” the blue one mumbles to himself becoming quieter and quieter. “eggs.”

Red stilled his magic and put down his guard. “You - what now?”

“I w..want you to p-pput your ..pehnng… in my…. Pu..pus-... entrance!!!” 

The blue guy slithered forward, presenting a dripping wet cunt in Red’s vision. His fingers pried open the curtain of ecto flesh and revealed a little pearl blossomed from above the lamias entrance, throbbing with need. From the looks of it, someone was already playing with themselves. The juicy drip caught Red’s interest immediately. He didn't know what was going on, but he felt his own arousal growing in response. The only danger in this room was how badly Red wanted to suck that little peach. Such a beautiful slickened pussy was beyond tempting. Red leaned forward, wanting to lick the precious gift being offered. 

“N-no!” The little lamia stuttered, jumping back a little in a fright. “Not your tongue.. I want your- hnn… you know? The other part.”

“...my dick?”

“Y-yes.” His cheeks glow brightly with the aquamarine color of his magic. “Please… put it in my… my…” An embarrassed whimper makes its way through the little guys throat. Red gulps, looking up a little higher than the cute pussy. The little lamia had manifested an ecto body too. A womb to carry eggs and a portly tummy to hold it all. A little higher than that were the smallest breasts he’s ever seen. He could lap up the whole thing in his mouth if he tried. And -damn- he wanted to try.

“...you want me to fuck you?” Red salivated as he said the words, looking between one perked up nipple to the next. He’d definitely suck those. He wondered if the blue guy would taste as good as he smelled. 

“Don’t say it like that!! It's rude!! … but Yes. Yes. please.” An embarrassed squeal admitted. “You see… I don’t usually ask strangers for….s...se...sex.”

“I can tell.” Red deadpanned at those titties. This was the monsters new face and hell, it wasn’t half bad to stare at. 

“-but the zoo I live in, they wanted to introduce some babies to the exhibit me and my brother live in. My big bro always takes care of me… I thought. I thought I could carry eggs instead so he wont have too. He volunteered… but I worked out a deal with one of the trainers so… I could replace him and well… I … I need your eggs.” 

“... oh? I see now, precious.” Red chuckled lowly in his throat. He looked at the door, then back to the cute nipples in his face. “The doors won’t open until we put a baby in you. Heh. How convenient.” There's the slightest bounce of flesh when the blue guy nods and Red couldn’t be happier to see the jiggle. “So you’re a lamia? We’re compatible to mate, right?” Jiggling tits confirm it again. Red licks his teeth, risking something longer than a glance at the monster that was officially not a nymph. 

The blue lamia was a skeleton from the top, his skull was smooth and smaller than his own. The blue eyelights in his skull matched his ecto body and his tail. The color was entrancing, as well as the blue blush that shown through his cheeks as the monster nervously cups his breasts and tries to hide what already has been so obvious. 

“I … Im in heat.. So…”

“No kidding.” Red slithered a bit closer. Close enough to lay a hand on the others hip. A sharp hiss of air exhaled from the small blue snakes mouth. If this little touch was so sensitive to him, Red wondered what would happen if he penetrated the little cutie. He couldn’t wait to find out. 

He slipped his hand quickly between the fleshy opening and spread it wide with scissoring fingers. The little lamia squirmed and whimpered at the slight intrusion but he wants it so bad. Without complaint, he lets Red explore and touch and gasps at the small stimulation. A slick of ecto juices spilled onto his phalanges and Red brought his fingers to his mouth for a sample of the thick sweet syrup. Tasting like blueberries.

“D-dont do that!!” 

“Why not?”

“...it's…it’s gross.”

‘I think it’s fucking delicious.” Red smirked,”I can’t wait to taste more…” He grabbed this smaller lamia’s shoulders and bent him down over the coil of his tail. Providing an elevated seat to properly dominate the fuck out of his new mate. 

The little blue guy squirmed, feeling Red’s tail across his lower spine. His end of his tail thwomped against the ground, excitedly, though he didn’t know why he couldn’t sit still. There was just something instinctual about… moving and rocking into the stranger towering over him. He gasped, remembering their strangers. He held out both his hands and pushed at Red’s chest with a shriek. “Wait!!!” 

“...sssup?”  
“I can’t do this with you~” the little lamia whined.  
“Chickening out?”  
“No! I … um… I...don’t know your name. I don't want my first time to be… um…”

Red catches on. He was about to deposit a baby in this little bitch anyway, might as well know the name of the father. “I’m Red.” He says, despite telling the other just a moment ago names didn’t matter he goes against his gut instinct and asks. “...so who are you?”

“My name is Berry!” The little lamia squeals happily, finally able to meet the way he intended. ”I’m really excited to be your mate!!” 

Red hums in acknowledgement, getting back down to the task at hand because the plump little berry this Berry was hiding was just waiting to be claimed. But. He’s stopped again as Berry urges him to stop. 

“What is it this time?” Red growls. “Do you want me to breed ya or not?”  
“I do!” Berry blushes. “I do but.. .um.”  
“Spit it out!”  
“I haven’t kissed you yet!”  
“Eh?”  
“Monsters are supposed to kiss first before they uh-... do this.” 

Red growled, pressing his teeth up against Berry’s. His red tongue, forked it's way into his mouth and had the little lamia gasping as the foreign ecto magic reacted with his own. Within moments, a blue nub of a tongue was pushing back against the intrusion, moaning breathlessly. The taste of himself was on Red. Bitter and unlike the sweetness Red described. But beyond that, was his tongue, protruding and demanding. It roamed around his mouth like he owned it. 

Red glanced down at his prize. Now that the others mouth was preoccupied he could finally shut him up and get back to fondling that sweet bud. He resumed with two fingers, spreading open the lamia with a swirl that just so slightly brushed up against his clit. Just enough to keep him wanting more. The muffled sounds Berry made were drawing him in, making every half broken pant a melody he craved to hear. Red slipped a third finger inside him, the digit easily popping inside the slick cavern. 

He was more than ready to take Red’s full girth. It might hurt a little, but Red had a feeling the little lamia wouldn’t mind a little pain. The other was so receptive to his force. Everytime he mewled with pleasure his tail wrapped around Red’s and he arched his spine into the touch. Rubbing feverishly with his lamia, Red lined himself up against the wet folds and slid home. 

“AAA! ...nnn”

There was a gasp and Berry’s starry eyes faded away into the nothing but the plack solace of the inside of his skull. “Breath, baby.” Red chimed, right before he dived in to divulge in the licking at the lamias pert nipples. He played with one and sucked the other, letting Bery bask in a world of new pleasure as he got used to the size inside him. 

“You’re so fucking good.” 

“L-language!! aaa!”

From the outside, Berry’s stomach bulged up just a little with Red’s rod jammed in his pussy. He couldn’t sit still and trembled with small wanton noises as his walls were stretched beyond the reach of fingers. 

“Is that… you?”

“Yeah, Berry. All me. You did so good taking it all.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, baby.”  
He clacks their teeth together again. This time Berry knows to breath through his nose and melts at the touch with a small moan. ”nnn~!” Red stopped and tried to give him time to adjust, but that sweet berry was pulling him in. Muscles quivered and contracted around his dick like it was begging for him to start rocking their bodies together. 

He did his best to hold back, setting a smooth and slow pace as he coaxed Berry’s body to get used to him. He slid out all the way and circled around his clit before entering again. “Ah- ah- ahh-aa!!” Earning a small little gasp from his mate. Each time the plunge was smoother and slicker. Until Berry started rocking back into the movements. He gasped lowly and begs for Red to go a little faster. 

“R..Red. aa- Red. I … I feel. I need … more? aa- Please… It feels weird… but good. I like it. Hhng!! I like your-. Your co..cock!”

Red grinned, biting down on the soft ecto flesh around Berry’s neck. “ ooh~ that’s such a dirty word~” He teases him. Lapping at the small puncture wounds. “Let’s see if we can get even dirtier…” With Berry begging for more, he picks up his pace. He lowers both his hands around Berry’s hips and guides his little mate to bounce up and down on him. 

“NNng!” Berry snapped his hands to the others shoulders, helping him bob up and down on the thick cock. The lamia’s tail at his side kept him balanced, and entwining their tails helped conform to the harsh rhythm of their thrusts. Every time Red pulled out he pulled Blue back down with a squeeze of his tail. 

Blue’s tongue was hanging out. Panting with each thrust deep inside his ecto belly. He could feel the end of Red’s dick in his baby’s room and Blue shuddered with a satisfied groan each time Red bottomed out. 

“I’m close, Berry.” Red hissed. “You’re so small… can you hold it all?”

Berry nods, breathlessly. Tears on the edge of his eye sockets he gasps and nods again. “Yes! Yes! Please!!!”

Red grins evilly. He puts both his hands on Berry’s back and slams the little lamia down on his cock. Every thrust is sharper now as Red hammers away at the sweet pussy swallowing him. Berry spasms, tail twitching as he reaches orgasm. Unsure what to do with his hands he claws at Red, trying to get a grasp as Red continues to use Berry’s body for himself. Berry starts singing a mantra of “NNnng!!! Red! Oh stars! Ah!! Red!” 

Red sticks out his tongue and laps with the flat of his tongue at the bouncing flesh at his eye level. Getting a taste of the other’s sweat and magic and it sets him over the edge. He pulls Berry’s whole body flush with his and spills deep inside of Berry with a cry. “Fuck...Berry.” Red groaned in his throat. “You’re such a good sleeve…”

“Thank..” Berry mumbles, though he hears nothing. His mind is completely blank as he recovers from his orgasm and the thick viscous liquid pouring into his womb. “Good?”

“The best.” Red kisses him, rolling their hips as he spurts his load deep inside. There is a swelling of Berry’s stomach that starts to extend outward like he was already pregnant. The little lamia twitches, with his arms at his side, unable to move as Red’s seed keeps filling him and filling him. 

Berry pokes at his own tummy. Trying to come back from the high of his first orgasm, only to see the red staining his blue inner walls. The whole slosh of magic looked purple through his own. “...thats… not an egg?” Blue whimpers. 

“Ya gotta work up my magic first, baby.” Red grins. “Two or three times should be enough.”

Blue nods his head, as if he understood, but he was too far gone to hear Red. He wilted on top of him, falling asleep fast as his stamina wore out. Red chuckles in his throat, letting his seed soak between the two of them as it leaked out and Berry’s tummy deflated little by little. 

He couldn’t wait to see the real thing in him.


	3. Break in

“...And that’s what happened.” Red scratches his chin, feeling the heat of his magic making his cheeks blossom pink with color. “After I mated the cutie, I just… woke up back here with you Boss~! Swear it!” 

Boss crossed his arms over his chest. “...So after we fulfilled our use, the humans drugged us and returned us back to the forest. How cruel. Keeping us from our hatchlings is the ultimate cruelty.” 

He starts to slither away, pushing the bramble out of his path with a whip of his tail. Red followed as best as he could, staying behind the curved tracks that Boss created with ease. It made it easier to follow the lateral grooves in the forest. 

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Of course I do!” Boss declared. “The humans live outside the forest. We’ll get to the edge of the tree line and look for a zoo of sorts. There's bound to be a scent to follow once we’re close enough.” 

So the two left the safety of the forest and approached the concrete and metal jungle of the human’s world. The asphalt burned at their scales, unlike the soft leaves and branches of the forest. To keep from scraping themselves raw they moved at night when the ground was cooler and the humans were quieter, resting in their shallow homes. 

After days of fruitless searching in everything from turned over garbage cans and ducking their heads in the windows of residential homes, they finally found their prize. In the center of the human wasteland, there was an oasis of trees and flowers that bloomed. The natural barrier of trees made it so the animals felt safe, yet couldn’t escape their prison. Boss hisses at the perimeter. It kept them out as well. He circles the outside of the zoo until he comes upon a large welcome sign and a paved driveway that allows them into the park. 

Inside, odd creatures lie in each exhibit. Monsters of every sort were captured and brought here. Boss and Red look down on all of them, curled up in their corners as they slept the same hours as humans. Predators, prey, and night owls alike were all sleeping when night should be the hour of the hunt.

“Boss~ boss~!!!” Red whispered. “I smell him. To the right!” Boss narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air. There was a strange scent that was similar to another lamia… but it wasn’t Honey. Regardless, he followed Red as his brother picked up the scent and guided them down the paved fork in the road. Various signs littered the human zoo. There was a word that said Lamia Exhibit, but it was passed the flamingos and moldsmalls and Boss hadn’t yet seen any of those around. 

Surely enough, Red led them to the open plateau where the lamias were kept. One was beneath a shallow cave indent. Barely a ledge to shield from rain since visitors would need to see the lamia at all times of the day. Having a proper home shielded from sunlight and prying eyes wasn’t possible for those pets. Boss sneered, nose upturned as he smelled the other lamia below. The blue tail wrapped around the little monster made it clear it wasn’t his mate. He ignored the latter and scattered his eyes around the playpen to search for his own mate. 

Red bent over the railing. “Berry~! Berry!” He shouted whispers at the other in an irritating surge for attention. Boss smacked the top of his head.

“Do you want the whole place to wake up?!” He hisses. “Just go down there and spare my ears!” 

“...but if I go down there Boss, I don't see a ledge to climb back out.” 

Boss huffed, scouring the outside ledge to see if it were true. He went back and forth from the outside railing, looking at the divet in the ground that kept them from simply pulling themselves up to the nearest ledge. “..fine.” He grits his teeth. “But be quieter. Throw this instead.” He picks up a couple of pebbles and puts them in Reds cupped hands. 

Red nods his head, happily and chucks the pebbles one by one at his mate. Berry rolls over, rubbing his eyes tiredly as another pebble hits him. His ecto body is still summoned, but he’s wearing some clothes, the same the humans wear. The loose gray shirt doesn’t help to hide the roundness of his tummy. Berry holds his swelling middle with one hand and peers into the dark veil of night. 

“Honey? Are you back? Did they hurt you??”

Boss perks up, nearly leaping to the banister and grabs it with tight white knuckles. “WHO HURT HONEY? I’LL KILL THEM!!”

“Boss!! SHHH!” Red tries to pull him down from the ledge and his brother struggles, tail trying to shoo the lesser snake away. Unfortunately, his tail is the only thing that was grounding them, and when Boss moves his weight forward, he and his brother fall over the railing and into the lamia pit below. 

Dust billows up from where they fell hard, and the two wild lamias are tangled over one another. Berry jumps up in his skin. His bones rattle when he hears the voices and the crash. He doesn't make his way outside his den, but he tries to look at the two that have suddenly entered his pen. 

He’s surprised when a tackle pins him to the ground and Red is staring down at him. “Hey baby, miss me?” Blue smiles, eyelights changing to little hearts. 

“Red!!” He opens his mouth to kiss the other, their make out quite disgusting to Boss as he shudders and looks around for Honey one more time. “Enough of your gushy love snuggles!” His tail thwomps the ground angrily. In a loud and demanding voice, he asks again, “Where is Honey?”


	4. Making a home

Blueberry pouted his lip. “I don't know where Honey went. He was having some pains in his tummy after dinner and the humans took him away.”  
Boss growled. They couldn't make a quick escape if his mate wasn't here. “Well, when is he supposed to come back?”  
“I thought he would be back before bedtime but…” Berry sighs. “Oh! Why are you here?! Red? What happened?”  
Red had not left his mates side since the two met, he was literally smooshed by his side. His hand was thrown over Berry’s hip and their tails entwined happily. “Heh I came back for you of course!” Proudly Red nuzzled his little lover.   
Boss gagged at the sweetness, jealous he didn't have his own mate to nuzzle. “We are going to break you and Honey out of this manmade trap and return to the forest!”  
Berry tilts his head. “Isn't the forest dangerous? “  
Boss blinks his eyes, doing a double take at the little lamia that said such a thing. “...You're an idiot.”   
“I am not!! Besides… The forest doesn't have doctors or nurses… and I want to have healthy kits… I went through a lot of effort to get them!”  
“~Hell yeah we did.” Red purs.   
Boss turned away as the two nuzzled again. He crossed his arms and tapped his tail impatiently on the artificial grass. Facing no one he asked Berry a question. “So where did the humans take him? Has this happened before?”  
Berry thought for a moment. “Honey gets sick a lot so he often goes with the humans for shots and medicine. I don't know where that is. But… when we go for our checkup it's over at that red roof house over there.”  
Boss’s eyes scanned for a glint of the red color in the dark. His eyes were used to hunting at night, but searching for something unmoving and tall was difficult. When he saw the glint of color he set off on a direct path for it but was blocked by the trench walling off the lamia exhibit from the observatory ledge above. He wouldn't let this small dirt divet come between him and his prize. He summoned two femur bones and started to scale the outside of the prison by using each rod to pull him up.   
Once he got to the metal railing it was a simple matter to pull himself back up onto the sidewalk with a leap. “Come on Red! Bring your mate and follow me.”   
“... um… I think I’ll wait here, Boss.”   
“Excuse me?” Boss glared daggers at the two wrapped around each other, snuggling cutely with a melon belly between them. “Fine! The pudgy one will just slow me down anyway. Keep alert, Red!”   
“Y-yes boss!”   
Boss headed away from the lamia den and headed to the new building berry pointed at. He slithered towards the place at and tried to pry open a window where he could slide in. He circled the place looking for an inconspicuous and advantages entrance… until he hit the jackpot with his luck.   
An open window.

Boss approached it slipping in with stealthy strides as he searched for his mate. He was in a gray hallway with no lights, but he know where he was going. The scent in the building was strong to follow, undiluted by the other filthy creatures of the zoo. It also stunk of humans, and Boss was wary of bumping into one of them. 

It wasn't long before he found the room his mate was in. Unlike the room he'd been in before, this one wasn't just white. It had small machines on the back wall and posters hung on the blank space. Honey was coiled around a blanket, keeping away from the metal walls and flooring. The icy cold tiles of the doctor's office were far from welcoming to the lamia. Boss wanted to make his visit here as short as possible. 

He touched Honey’s shoulder gently and woke the other up with loving whispers. “...Hey. Honey...I'm back." Honey rubbed at his eye socket, still sleepy. Then pawed away at Boss and turned over, snuggling back beneath his blanket for more sleep. Boss came over to the other side of his sleeping mate and poked him again. He shook his shoulder a bit harder but stopped when he saw the rounded ecto belly carrying his devil spawn. Right. He had to be a little more gentle…

“Honey,” Boss whispered. He bent to the sleepy snakes level, getting part way on the blanket with him. “Wake up. I’m here. We have to go.” 

“...go?” Came the sleepy half eye open response. 

“Yes,” Boss said, all the while ogling his children and the growing eggs inside his mate. It looked like he had been fed well since he was separated from Honey. His eggs were healthy too. Boss couldn’t be prouder. "I came back to bring you with me. Come with me to the forest." 

Stretch shook his head a little, "The forest?" Stretch thought he was dreaming when he'd seen the red lamia again. Instead of the doctors and caretakers that were supposed to be here, the lamia he'd mated with, that guy known as Boss was the first one he'd woke up too. That was odd… wasn't he caught and released? The other wasn't supposed to be here. Boss was supposed to be gone forever, yet here he was. Honey snapped awake when he saw his mate. Afraid this was a dream he reached out to the other and pressed their skulls together in a kiss. "It's really you?"

"Yeah," Boss murmured against his neck. "I'm really here. I searched the entire human city for you." He rubbed a hand over the other's tummy. "For them. .. How could I be apart from my pack?"

Honey pecked kisses along the others mouth, so glad to see him again. "You want to see them?" 

"I am. They are beautiful."   
"No closer." 

Honey stretches out his spine and pushes himself off his little cot. He crosses the cold floor and stops in front of one of the machines on the wall. With a small wave, he motions for Boss to come near. A small bone brow raises in question as he obliges his little mate's request and takes interest in the human mechanism. Honey seems to know how to use it, he grabs a device off the shelf like a little scanning wand and he holds it over his midsection. Then with his other hand, he flicks on the monitor with a push of a button. Instantly on the screen, three little lamia children show up, shrouded little gray shaped oval eggs, cozy and snuggled warmly. 

Edge gasps. He didn't know that this kind of technology existed. He touches the screen with a finger, trying to reach out to the young ones as if the screen of the television were the real thing. "They are so small.." 

"Yep. They're growing… see?" He guides Edges hand away from the monitor and to his stomach, waiting for the small little bump the eggs made when they were sleeping. The lamias face blossomed with red. He had never imagined such a little life could feel that strong. "They're natural fighters!" 

"Heh… nah. Just dreaming." Honey tried to keep still so his partner could feel the little bumps beneath the surface. Watching his face light up was adorable. "You'd make a cute dad." Honey murmurs. "Stay here with me." 

"… here?" Fell growled. "But I am not a pet! And the humans here betrayed you! This place doesn't even allow you to hunt… my children should only eat fresh meat!" 

" I don't think the forest will be any better," Honey admits. "I don’t know anything about surviving out there. I can't hunt. What if there's not enough food for them?"

"You don't think I'm capable of hunting for us!?"

"Hunting isn't a guaranteed food source." Honey crosses his arms over his stomach, the feat quite difficult with his middle swollen outward. "...What's wrong with staying here?" 

"…" Boss grits his teeth. He looks at his mate and at their future children. "I suppose… we can stay. Just until they are grown." 

With that stubborn agreement, Honey smiles and the two return to the lamia enclosure to meet with Berry and Red. The four of them happily spend the next few months laying in the hot sun and swimming in the baths with little human faces poking at the glass. The zookeepers scratched their heads when the lamias suddenly multiplied... but no one wanted to do the extra paperwork so the lamias became welcomed (after a couple of dozen immunization shots which Boss and Red growled at getting. The two predators shying away from the small needle prick.) 

The daily food was strange but a welcome change to his new lifestyle. Red and Boss quickly adapted to the unique variety of foods fed to them... even deboned for their ease. That and the heated rocks were a nice change to their daily rituals. in the forest the made a nest of leaves or found shelter in the damp caves. The zoo offered a shallow cave burrow, still viewable to passerbyers, but comfortably warm to sleep. It was made even more cozy when he and his mate could lie tangled in each others arms and dream together. 

While Berry and Red played in the sun, entertained by the humans that passed and making faces at the guests, Honey invited him to give the humans a different kind of show. He let Boss dominate him in public, allowing the lamia to entwine with him and gently make love until they were satisfied. The hot release of magic mingling with their eggs helped ease the pain of stretch marks as the eggs grew bigger and heavier in his tummy. All the while, his lust growing. 

His efforts to be his brotehrs replacement was futile... but from the failed volunteering he'd earn a brother in law in Red. And Berry's energy levels had gotten lower as his middle became heavier. He and his bro would lounge around in the day and sleep. Sometimes going to the shallows of their pond and splash around for fun. His brother was happy... so he couldn't be angry that his deal went sour. He was just glad that the Boss's brother stayed too. Berry would be sad and alone if his mate weren't here too. 

In the early months of spring, Berry gave birth first. Two months two early, he cried as his clutch of eggs were pushing past his inner walls, eager for freedom. The contractions, sharp and painful, made him whimper in the back of his throat. The human caretakers came to help when they realized what was going on. Honey tried to convince Red and Boss that these were the nurses and doctors they always had on yearly checkups... but the feral lamia were too defensive when Berry was transported out of the facility. 

Red whimpered all night, waiting for Berry to come back. Meanwhile, Boss wouldn't let Honey free from his sight. He coiled around his mate protectively. Some odd five hours later, Berry was carted back to the facility bearing twins. Red lept forward, hugging his mate and crushing the cute tiny lamia babes between his arms in a kiss and happy little squeal. The purple little fusions of their blue and red magic mewed loudly and pawed around for their mother. Slithering on their own was still too hard for them and every couple inches they tumbled over and cried. Red carried one in his arms all the time and Berry had the other. 

Boss growled at the lovey scene, shaking Honey and demanding he give birth faster so he doesn't loose to his brother. Honey could only laugh and groan with another kick to his tummy as the eggs rumbled around inside him. 

In the rainy days he purred over his lover. 

In the chilly nights he coiled over his mate. 

In the hot days, Boss suffocated him by not parting his sticky body from his, even though Honey begged to have a little more space.

His protection over his partner and his eggs escalated and everytime a zoo keeper came on their daily rounds to feed them or take care of their enclosure, Boss would hiss at them until they went away. 

Honey rolled his eyes. Annoyed, but somewhat loving the over protective nature that the heavy lamia draped over him. It all led up to that one night when Honey woke up with a sharp scream and a kick to his stomach like he'd been punched from the inside out. It was time to deliver. 

Boss was immediatly awake, notticing how his mate had stirred in his sleep the last couple of nights he could practically smell the pregnant pheramones due anyday. He'd been warry of this day and of the humans that would seperate him from his mate. At the sound of Honey's pained cries, he kissed him. Swallowing the sound as his mate pushed the little eggs out. Clenching and pushing. One by one... hours of sweaty crying and gasping later. Stretch laid three eggs and knocked out asleep. 

Boss nuzzled him, protecting their eggs between them as the little babes needed heat now to fully break out of their shells. He let Honey rest as the eggs wobbled back and forth. His kits on the inside of the shell, fighting to escape their rocky prison. 

Boss was so proud of his little fighters. He perked up each time the eggs jostled. He had to let them do this on their own if he wanted them to be healthy. Honey laid on his chest, small little snores from his mouth as his exhausted mate returned to the sweet lul of sleep after enduring months of pregnancy pains. He rubbed the back of his skull and kept an eye on their children. 

In the early hours of dawn, there was a small crack. A chip at the top of an egg. Boss happilly whipped his tail around, whispering to Honey to wake so they could see their little lamia coming out. Honey woke, still tired, staring as the little arms broke through and the hatchling rolled around in its shell. The dark orange tail, almost burnt in color like warm caramel was proof it was their little love monster. Honey nuzzled his little first born, scooping up the lamia and letting the little guy that couldn't even open his eyes, smell the scent of his mother and father. 

The second and third hatched at the same time, nearly racing each other to be the best. One orange, the other maroon red. Matching their parents colors. 

Boss didn't think there was anything in this world that could make him cry. Warriors didn't cry! And he was the top predator of the forest, a king!... so why did these cute little babies make him want to burst into tears and kiss and nuzzle his mate so affectionatly? He snuggled his mate and children between themselves, keeping them warm as they went back to sleep. Boss kissed his mate one last time and fell asleep contently with his newly made family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I missed any tags or warnings. <3 thank you for reading!


End file.
